1994 Dinoco 400: Spyder Dangerford reveals his identity
The 1994 Dinoco 400 is historic for Spyder Dangerford beating Ernie Gearson by 0.4 mm!!!!!!!!, Dangerford then revealed his real name after that, Dangerford won with Ernie Gearson 2nd and the King 3rd, this race is also historic for Chick Hicks crashing and Johnny Blamer finishing All part-timers except for Jake Truncan, Kyle Dieselton, Kevin Bashman, and Davey Apex attend because they're part-time A crash happened in lap 126 after Billy Ford crashes onto James Cleanair, causing Cleanair to hit Ryan Shields, who was behind him, Murray Clutchburn barely avoided the crash, and he crashed and taking out Kevin Racingtire, causing Kevin to take out Haul Inngas and Rusty Cornfuel, with Haul taking out Chick Hicks, then John Winer hits Murray and then flips, and then Mike White hit Kevin's front, and then Brush Curber spun and hit Chick directly on the side Chick, Kevin, and John missed the 1995 Nightdona 500 with replacements from George "Buster" Green, Stan Franklin, and Leo Fuset, while Billy Ford, Brush, Rusty, James, Mike, Murray, and Haul missed none Jylan Carcia did not attend this race due to getting sick, he got replaced by Maurice Southern for this race Gallery: Transcript: Bobby Carnover punctures 2 tires: Vince: It's Bobby Carnover, and he punctures 2 WHOLE TIRES, REPEAT, TWO WHOLE (Popeye toot) TIRES Sam: He seems to be moving on his front (Carbon Cyber radio) Bobby: Ugh chief I can't race anymore Carbon Cyber Crew Chief: WHICH ONE OF YOU (Popeye toot) PITTIES DID THIS, WHOEVER DID THIS WILL BE FIRED Carbon Cyber Pitties (scared): AAAAAAAAAAAA (11x Ahoogas) (faints) Bobby: Chief it's not their fault Carbon Cyber Crew Chief: Sorry, got (Serbia Strong) carried away The Lap 126 Crash: Vince: Trouble on turn 3, Billy Ford takes out James Cleanair, Ryan Shields involved, did his tire fall out Sam: Most popular driver Murray Clutchburn is in, and so is Kevin Racingtire Vince: 1992 cup winner Haul Inngas is also in, he collides onto Chick Hicks Chick: (18x Seal Bark) HAUL SUCKS Sam: And looks like Rusty Cornfuel is in too Vince: and John Winer, looks like he flipped John: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah I flipped my roof hurts Sam: Mike White involved, he hits Kevin Racingtire Vince: Do I also see Brush Curber, he hits Chick Hicks Spyder Dangerford finishes: Vince: Ernie Gearson is first place, looks like these 21 years of trying did not fail him Sam: Looks like Spyder Dangerford is catching up! Vince: And Ernie retakes the lead Sam: Then Spyder, no Ernie, no Spyder, at the finish line, looks like Spyder won by 0.4 FREAKING MILLIMETERS!!!!!!!!!, I REPEAT, 0.4 FREAKING MILLIMETERS Vince and Sam: OH MY GOD, SPYDER WON, SPYDER WON, SPYDER WON! Johnny (tears of joy): YES, THIS IS EVEN BETTER THAN ME FINISHING THIS RACE, WOOOOOOOOOOOO, SPYDER'S MY FRIEND, YES, YES, WE DEBUTED IN THE SAME YEAR, WOW, WOW, WOW, IT'S AWESOME, IT'S SO AWESOME, IT'S SO (Seal Bark) AWESOME (faints) Spyder: Thanks Johnny Racers congratulating his win: The King: Good job kid Dale Sr: Agreed Darren: Agreed with the King and Dale Sr Maxwell: Historic Darrel: Cool dude, Johnny literally fainted Ernie: I agreed with Maxwell and Darrel Chuck: So do I Claude: Misti do you agree Misti: Indeed Claude Billy: Really cool man Chris: Superb, you won a cup like my dad Mark: Agreed with Billy and Darrel Spyder Dangerford reveals his name: (At podium) Spyder: So guys have you ever knew Tim Evers Road Car Axxelo Fission (he looks like Todd Marcus): Yeah Road Car Sherpa Lota GT (he looks like Billy Oilchanger): You know the very lame Xfinity magnet face Spyder: Correct guys, so guys, have you ever wondered my identity Husker Morocco Sedan (the one in the cup was a coupe): Yeah Spyder: So, I am Tim Evers All Fans: How is that possible, you're a pro and he's a magnet face Spyder: I will now tell my story, in 1989 I quit because my cousin Vernon died, so I trained to top shape for me to become a good racer in the cup, but in the cup I thought I would still be a magnet face, so I came up with an pseudonym named after Vernon, Spyder came from a cool version of convertible and Vernon was a Ford Convertible, Danger came from how he died in a dangerous crash, and Ford, you may have guessed, came from how he was a Ford Road Car Axxelo Fission (he looks like Todd Marcus): Is this true Spyder: Indeed, so guys this is how I turned from a magnet face named Evers to a legend named Dangerford (End of Transcript) Results: # Spyder Dangerford (200 laps) # Ernie Gearson (200 laps) # The King (200 laps) # Dale Sr (200 laps) # Maxwell Revley (200 laps) # Larry Smith (200 laps) # Ruby Oaks (200 laps) # Billy Oilchanger (200 laps) # Darrel Draggered (200 laps) # Misti Motorkrass (200 laps) # Mark Landis (200 laps) # Chris Wilson (200 laps) # Winford Rutherford (200 laps) # Crusty Rotor (200 laps) # Floyd Mulvihill (200 laps) # Klint Shiftright (200 laps) # Chuck Armstrong (200 laps) # Darren Leadfoot (200 laps) # Brad DeLore (200 laps) # Gerald Leadfoot (200 laps) # Johnny Blamer (200 laps) # Claude Scruggs (200 laps) # Steve Brakes (200 laps) # Dirkson D'Agostino (200 laps) # Slider Petrolski (144 laps/engine problem) # Chick Hicks (126 laps/crash) # Haul Inngas (126 laps/crash) # Mike White (126 laps/crash) # John Winer (126 laps/crash) # Kevin Racingtire (126 laps/crash) # Rusty Cornfuel (126 laps/crash) # Murray Clutchburn (126 laps/crash) # Ryan Shields (126 laps/crash) # James Cleanair (126 laps/crash) # Billy Ford (126 laps/crash) # Eugene Carbureski (93 laps/hit Ralph Carlow) # Ralph Carlow (93 laps/hit Eugene Carbureski) # Ponchy Wipeout (74 laps/engine) # Andrew Axler (50 laps/crashed) # Jack Turner (50 laps/crashed) # Bobby Carnover (33 laps/punctured 2 tires) # Benjamin Kelly (20 laps/crashed) # Brian Johnson (14 laps/engine) # Maurice Southern (8 laps/crashed) Category:Historic Races Category:Races